


forged in fire

by OldLace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldLace/pseuds/OldLace
Summary: A mix about two people being each other's persons, overcoming the greatest of adversaries, together and in love.Created for TheNorthRemembers' fic, Streets of Chicago.





	forged in fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNorthRemembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthRemembers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Streets of Chicago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906140) by [TheNorthRemembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthRemembers/pseuds/TheNorthRemembers). 



> It's been a great honor reading this fic in advance, and I'm so glad it's finally published! It's been truly sublime and filled with hope, while speaking truth about the lives of so many people (probably won't make any sense until you read the fic but!) I hope you all enjoy reading the fic as much as I did. :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158120572@N06/44410286560/in/dateposted-public/)   
  


[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158120572@N06/45505282924/in/dateposted-public/)

listen to it on spotify, reblog on [tumblr](https://fenweak.tumblr.com/post/180919690301/forged-in-fire-a-1988-fanmix-for)


End file.
